I Love You
by WildWriter95
Summary: Ianto tries to date but no one can compare to Jack. The man he loves but he can never have completely.


**Hello everyone**

**Just a short one-shot of Ianto and Jack.**

**No lemons though, just a small drabble from bordem.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Standing in the corner of the club I sighed heavily, bloody asshole had stood me up again and this was the last straw, I was dumping his ass and wasn't going to put up with his asshole ways anymore.

I hadn't told anyone outside of the office that I had been seeing anyone, Jack most of all, even though the attraction I constantly felt for him, every time we touched, kissed, and every time he let me fuck him into whatever surface we had, I couldn't seem to get enough.

Jack however wasn't looking for a relationship whereas I was, and I had been trying. It had been over a month ago when I meant Michael. He was a handsome man with a great smile but he was constantly late to our dates, had lame ass excuses and always smelt of some woman. I had had enough of it and was ready to find someone better.

Pushing off from the wall I walked towards the doors of the club. As I stepped into the cool air I heard my name being called, I turned to see Michael running towards me. I shook my head and continued my way to my car. As I unlocked it Michael reached me. He stopped "Ianto where are you going?" He asked me

"Home!" I responded with a growl

"Why? I know I am late but I am here now, lets go back in the club and have a good time." I shook my head

"No, it's over, I don't want to see you anymore." Michael frowned as I opened my car door

"Why?" he asked again

"Because one you are always late and have stupid excuses, and every time we met you always smell like some woman, if you are fucking someone else than I guess you aren't serious about our relationship." Michael frowned

"Relationship?" He stared at me confused

"Yeah when two people date, its called a relationship!" I stated

"I wasn't in it for a relationship, I was in it for sex, I thought you were too, I thought you were just getting comfortable before we got into it." I frowned

"Go fuck yourself Michael." I climbed into my car and reversed quickly. Almost colliding with Michael but he jumped backwards.

I didn't go straight home I just drove and somehow ended up at hub. Parking in the garage I made my way into the hub. As I walked in I saw Jack's office light on and he was sitting at his desk, with papers in his hands and a frustrated look on his face.

Walking up to his office I knocked and his head shot up in surprise "Ianto?!" He stated with a questioning smile

"Hey sir." I closed the door behind me

"What are you doing here?" I sighed and walked over and sat down in one of the chairs

"I will need something strong to explain that." Jack smiled and stood up, he grabbed two classes and pour us a drink each. He handed me one and I thanked him. Taking a sip I swallowed and let out a heavy sigh

"So why are you here?" Jack asked again

"I was dating this guy, well I thought I was, turns out he was just in it for the sex, so I dumped him, he thought that the last month of going out was me just warming up to him before I let him have a go. Fucking asshole." Jack frowned at me

"I didn't know you have been dating." I shrugged

"Well you have always told Gwen to try and have a normal life so I thought I would try and have a go, after Lisa I never thought I could move on but everyone I have met never seems to compare." Jack sighed

"She was your first love, no one ever will." I shook my head

"Not compared to Lisa." He frowned

"Who than?" I looked him straight in the eye

"You." I swallowed the rest of my drink and placed the empty glass on his desk. Jack sighed and looked back at me

"Ianto..." he opened and closed his mouth a few times, he was lost for words and that was strange for him

"Don't worry, I don't want a relationship, I know you don't do that, since your immortal and I am only human but when I am with you I cannot help but feel something I have never felt before, even when I was with Lisa it never felt like this." Jack stood up from behind his desk and walked around and knelt in front of me.

He lifted my chin with his finger and leant forward and gently kissed my lips, I couldn't help but kiss him back. When he pulled back he smiled "it is those 50th century pheromones." I chuckled

"Maybe but I doubt it." Jack kissed my lips again

"Come with me." I nodded and he took my hand. We walked out of his office and left the hub. Not heading to my car, Jack just held my hand and we walked along until we reached the bay.

We walked down onto the sand and Jack sat down, he pulled me down so I sat in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

It was silent besides the crashing of the waves on the shore. Jack was silent and he kissed my shoulder softly "what you are feeling is love, lust and passion all combined. I feel the same with you Ianto." I couldn't help but smile

"I love you Ianto I do, and I do want to be with but you are right about the immortality thing, I hate falling in love because when I do I have to watch those people I love grow old and one day die, I don't want that to happen with you, I don't want to watch you grow old and die." I gripped his hands in mine and turned my body onto the side to curl into him.

"I love you too Jack." Jack smiled at me and leant down and kissed my lips softly once more.

Jack pulled me closer and we laid there for some time. I dozed off but Jack woke me after an hour or so and we walked back to the hub and went into Jack's hole. We both stripped and had a shower, washing the sand that was stuck to us. We both laid in the bed and he held me, we curled up together and as I fell asleep Jack told me he loved me once again and I couldn't help but feel happy. It never lasted though.


End file.
